Ships
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: A funny story about shipping. Rated M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

"What is that?" Cora asked.  
"What's what, mother?" Regina said.  
"A ship. What is it?"  
"The pairing of two characters on a tv show. Why do you ask?"  
"I ask because it looks as though people ship us." Cora said. "See?" Regina looked at the computer screen.  
"I know mother."  
"You do?" The older woman asked.  
"Of course I do." Regina said.  
"And you're okay with it?" Cora asked.  
"It's just fiction, mother. It's not real."  
"Why do people ship us?" Cora asked.  
"Do you really have to ask that question?" Regina said. "People ship us because of you."  
"Because of me?" Cora asked.  
Regina exhaled. "Yes, mother. You do have a tendency to be possessive and controlling. I guess some people find that...appealing."  
"Oh." Cora said. "I'm not controlling." Regina laughed.  
"You named me Regina because you assumed I would one day become queen. Then, you killed Snow White's mother, caused Snow's horse to spook so I could save her and that's forgetting the fact that you killed Daniel."  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Cora said.  
"And there's that." Regina said. "You're always calling me, 'sweetheart','love', or 'darling'."  
"That's because you're my daughter. I love you. Anyone who takes that out of context is just a goose."  
"A goose?" Regina asked. Cora waved her hand.  
"It's just something I said in the 16th episode."  
"Oh." Regina said.  
"Look at this one." Cora said. "It's called,'The beginning and the end'." Redirecting Regina back to the computer screen.  
"Mother, I've told you already, I know."  
"You've read it?" Cora asked.  
"I've...skimmed it." Regina confessed. "It's an okay read." She said.

"You're really submissive." Cora said, reading it.  
"What?" Regina said.  
"Maybe, it's not me that's making people ship us. Maybe it's you." Cora said. "You're desperate for love. And after all I've put you through, you still love me. Maybe people find that appealing."  
"You do have a point, mother." Regina said.  
"I know." Cora said.  
"There's also those moments between us."  
"What do you mean?" Cora asked, sitting down next to her daughter.  
"Well, do you remember 2x14, "Manhattan"? At the beginning of the episode, we were sitting on my bed together. For a brief moment, you had your hand in my hair. People who ship us might enjoy that."  
"Any more moments, love?" Cora asked. Regina thought for a moment.  
"Well, you did kill Daniel. The ReginaxCora shippers might interpret that as though you wanted me for yourself. Let's see, there was that moment when I cried on your shoulder in 2x12, "In the name of the brother". Oh, and in 2x16, "The miller's daughter", there was that heartbreaking scene when you smiled at me with such joy and then seconds later you died in my arms."  
Just then, Cora realized something.  
"But, if I'm dead, how am I here talking to you?" She asked her daughter.  
Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Fiction."  
"Sounds to me, like fiction solves all problems." Cora said.  
"I suppose." Regina said. "What do you think the ReginaxCora shippers favorite moments are?" She asked her mother.  
"I don't know." Cora answered.

"Wait." Cora said.  
"What is it, mother?" Regina asked.  
"Our ship name? What is it?" She asked.  
Regina thought. "I...I think people call us...the queens of destruction...darkness. Yes, that's what they call us. The queens of darkness."  
"Clever." Cora said. "I wonder if people get angry at our ship?"  
"Angry? Why would they get angry?" Regina asked.  
"One word." Cora said. "Incest."  
"Oh." Regina said, nodding her head. "You've got a point. But, you do realize that if we don't kiss or something the ReginaxCora shippers aren't going to be happy."  
She pushed Regina down on the bed.  
"Then, let's not disappoint them" She said, kissing her daughter's full red lips.  
"I do like it when you take control." Regina said.  
"I know," Cora said, "as do the CoraxRegina shippers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Swanqueen

"Swanqueen?" Regina said to Emma. "Well, why is 'Swan' at the beginning?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"You are not seriously mad at that?" Emma asked.

"Just a little." Regina said. "I think 'Queen' should be first, not 'Swan'." Emma looked at the former mayor.

"But, Swanqueen sounds waaaaay better than Queenswan." Emma said. "You have to agree."

"I guess you're right." Regina said.

"Which one are you reading?" She asked getting closer to the computer.

"Uhh, this one's called, 'The Staircase.'" Emma said.

"Well, that is one thing we have in common." Regina said.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"We both enjoy reading 'The Staircase.'"

"Oh." Emma said. "So, you don't think there's too much?" Emma asked her.

"Too much what?" Regina said.

"Too much Swanqueen." Emma replied. "I mean, I know we're popular but, there's just sooooooo much."

"I hadn't thought of that." Regina admitted. "But, now that I think of it, you're right. Not, that there's a problem with being popular." Regina said.

"So, you don't think they're overdoing a bit?" Emma asked. "I mean, every time I scroll down, all I see is Swanqueen. Then I scroll down again and Swanqueen. Then I scroll down again and..."

"Swanqueen. I get it." Regina said.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Alls I'm saying is, it's getting a little repetitive. There's more to life than Swanqueen."

"Like queens of darkness." Regina mumbled.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Oh, nothing." Regina said.

"What about our moments?" Emma asked the brunette. She sat down next to Regina, bumping her with her shoulder.

"Must we go over all of them?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. "Not all our moments, just some." She thought for a moment.

"The first time you actually called me, Emma."

"What about it?" Regina asked.

"The Swanqueen shippers must of had a field day with that."

"Well, if it was really that important, you'd think they'd remember the first time I called you by your name."

"Uh," Emma said exhausted, "are we really going over this again?"

"Yes." Regina said, seriously.

"The Swanqueen shippers should know that 2x09, "The queen of hearts", was the first time I called you by your name."

Emma turned to look at Regina. "You can't really blame them, though." Emma said. "In 2x10, "The cricket game", we had a lot of moments between us. It's understandable why they would get a little confused."

"Don't defend them." Regina said. "If we're as popular as you say we are, then they should have known."

Emma sighed. "I guess you're right." She said, trying to end the conversation.

"Hold on a second." Regina said. "2x10, isn't that when you thought I killed Archie?"

"Yeah." Emma said, looking down.

Regina scoffed. "So much for your super power."

"Hey, my super power was working." Emma defended.

"Yeah." Regina said. "Right up until the point when you thought you saw me kill him. Apparently, you forgot about the fact that my mother can shape-shift."

"How was I supposed to know she and Hook got to Storybrooke?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know." She said, sarcastically. "Maybe, because Hook showed you the bean he stole from the giant. And, since you knew the lake has regenerative waters. You should have put two and two together."

Emma suddenly leaned over and kissed Regina.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked the blonde.

"Uhh, kissing you." Emma responded.

"I know that." Regina said. "Why?"

Emma exhaled. "Because if we don't kiss or something this conversation isn't going to get any better."

"You might be right." Regina said.

"Kiss me again."

Emma held Regina's face with both her hands and connected their lips together.

"You have soft lips." Emma replied.

"Thank you." Regina said.

"Sooooo, what now?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Regina said. "We could read more stories involving Swanqueen."

"Okay." Emma said. "Which one do you want to read?"

"Uh, I do enjoy, 'The Wicked Stepmother'." Regina answered.

"Me too!" Emma said. "I guess that's one more thing we have in common."


	3. Chapter 3 Cora

**A/N: I'm sorry that I get off topic here. But, I do hope you enjoy it. And, yes I'm a huge fan of Cora.**

* * *

"You and your mother?" Emma asked Regina.  
The brunette nodded her head.  
"Together?"  
The brunette nodded her head again.  
"And you're okay with that?"  
"Well, it is just fiction." Regina said.  
"Yeah, but it's you and your mother. Together. Sexually."  
"Who's together sexually?" Snow asked, coming in the room and sitting down next to her daughter.  
"Apparently, Cora and Regina." Emma told her mother.  
"Oh, you mean Black Queens?" Snow said.  
"You know about them?" Emma asked.  
"Yes." Snow said. "You didn't?"  
"No." Emma said. "And, aren't they called, Queens of Darkness?"  
"They are." Snow said. "Just, some people like to use other names."  
"She's right." Regina said.  
"What about it being incest?" Emma asked. "You're okay with that?"  
"Well," Snow said, "it is just fiction. It's never going to happen."  
"No thanks to you." Regina said, tensing up a bit.  
"She was going to kill my family, Regina. I had to do something about that."

"But, killing me? That was a little ooc even considering the circumstances."  
"Cora?!" Emma said, standing up.  
"Mother!" Regina said smiling.  
"Okay, how is she alive?" Emma asked. "I thought dead people couldn't be brought back by magic."  
"They can't be." Snow said.  
"Then how is she here?" Emma asked.  
"Fiction." Cora said.  
"That makes sense." Emma said. "I mean, in what world would we all be sitting down having a conversation without somebody being killed?"  
"It could happen." Snow said. "With season three coming up, we do all have the same goal."  
"Hold on." Cora said. "This show got renewed for a third season without me?"  
"Yes, mother." Regina answered.  
"How's that even possible? I was amazing, and now I'm dead. No thanks to you." Cora said, looking over at Snow.  
"I was protecting my family!" Snow exclaimed.  
"Damn damsel in distress." Cora muttered.  
"Mother, I know it sucks that you're not going to be here for season three. But, you can always live on through fiction."  
"That is true." Cora said, pouting her lips.  
"And besides," Emma said, "aren't you going to be in that movie, Insidious chapter 2?"  
"But I won't be Cora. I'll be portraying someone else."  
"Right," Emma said, "I forgot about that."  
"It's okay." Cora said. "It was a fun ride while it lasted. And, although my fans out there are going a wire. I'll be fine."  
"Fans?" Snow said.  
"You have them?" Emma asked.  
"Yes." Regina said. "My mother does have loyal fans in her corner."  
"Thank you, sweetheart." Cora said to her daughter.  
"Even though you did kill Daniel." Regina whispered to herself.  
"What was that?" Cora asked.  
"Nothing mother." Regina said smiling. "Just happy to have you here."  
"I'm happy to be here."  
"What just happened?" Emma asked her mother?  
"What do you mean?" Snow replied.  
"Well, I think we kind of got off topic. We were talking about the Queens of Darkness. Or Black Queens, whatever you want to call it. Now, we're just talking about nothing."  
"Oh, you're right, sweetie. The fans won't be upset, will they?"  
"I hope not." Emma said. "I'd hate for this to be the last chapter."


End file.
